Complete Volume of Nursery Rhymes for Young Drow
by Sunraia
Summary: This book contains a vast selection of the nursery rhymes tutors teach their young pupils to give them a better grasp of the language and moral code of Drow society. Written from the perspective of Kiaransalee followers. Original characters.
1. Itsy bitsy spider

**Itsy bitsy spider**

The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the city wall  
Then came the soldiers with lots of boiling oil  
Down came the spider, screaming out with pain  
And the itsy bitsy spider was never seen again


	2. Pop! goes the spider

**Pop! goes the spider**

Round and round the cavern's edge  
The lady chased the spider  
The vengeful lady put her foot down  
Pop! goes the spider

The spider walks its tickeling walk  
On hand that hates the spider  
One good hit is all it takes  
Pop! goes the spider

The spider tried to bite the hand  
The hand that hates the spider  
The spider thought 't was all in good fun  
Pop! goes the spider

Round and round the cavern's edge  
The lady chased the spider  
The vengeful lady put her foot down  
Pop! goes the spider


	3. What do we do with the nonbelievers?

**What do we do with the non-believers?**

What do we do with the non-believers? (3x)  
Shortly after midnight

Stick long needles under(neath) their toenails (3x)  
Shortly after midnight

Hey ho after midnight(3x)  
Shortly after midnight

What do we do with the non-believers? (3x)  
Shortly after midnight

Take out their eyes and make them eat them (3x)  
Shortly after midnight

Hey ho after midnight(3x)  
Shortly after midnight

What do we do with the non-believers? (3x)  
Shortly after midnight

Burn the word "heathen" on their foreheads (3x)  
Shortly after midnight

Hey ho after midnight(3x)  
Shortly after midnight

What do we do with the non-believers? (3x)  
Shortly after midnight

Skin 'em all alive, sure that'll teach 'em (3x)  
Shortly after midnight

Hey ho after midnight(3x)  
Shortly after midnight

What do we do with the non-believers? (3x)  
Shortly after midnight

Hang them from the ceiling with their bowels (3x)  
Shortly after midnight

Hey ho after midnight(3x)  
Shortly after midnight

What do we do with the non-believers? (3x)  
Shortly after midnight

Raise their ugly corpses, do it all over (3x)  
Shortly after midnight

Hey ho after midnight(3x)  
Shortly after midnight


	4. Little Dalhar

**Little Dalhar**

Little Dalhar must fight in the war  
And it makes him taller  
It fills him with pride  
He grows with each stride  
Already feels quite the brawler

True warriors all fight in great wars  
Dalhar believes he's one too now  
Waving his sword  
Alone in the court  
Thinking he's one of the best Drow

The little dark elf, he speaks to himself  
"Dalhar you're one of the greatest!  
You've come so far!  
Yes you rule Dalhar!  
You're certainly one of the greatest!"

't Is only right then he spots the great Glenn  
Eying him from a distance  
"So you're the best Drow?"  
He asks with a scowl  
Dalhar grows paler that instance

Though Dalhar is scared his sword is now bared  
Fear is an angry man's fuel  
Says, "You bet I am!  
About time you ran!"  
And challenges Glenn to a duel

Right there in the court he starts waving his sword  
Glenn only dodges a couple  
The rest is a miss  
Glenn grows sick of this  
And pulls out his scimitars double

Little Dalhar has fought in the war  
He barely managed to hang on  
He payed a high cost  
His legs are both lost  
Now he has nothing to stand on


	5. I'm a little teapot

**I'm a little teapot**

I'm a little teapot, short and stout  
Here is my handle, here is my spout  
When I get all steamed up, hear me shout  
Pick me up and pour me out

I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true  
When you drank my tea, hah! I got you  
My poison's gonna kill you, there's no doubt  
Pick me up and pour me out

I'm a stupid teapot, it's so sad  
When I spoke of poison, you got mad  
Threw me on the floor and made me crack  
Pick me up and glue me back


	6. Hushabye baby

**Hush-a-bye baby**

Hush-a-bye baby, have you no fear  
Mommy has left you, but I am near  
Daddy has gone to fight in the war  
But I will protect you! 'Least 'til I'm bored...


	7. Practice

**Practice**

Practice, practice, little Glenn  
Fighting turns you into men  
Service Vengeance all your lives  
Save your Matron lest she dies  
Practice, practice, little Glenn  
Fighting turns you into men


	8. Dalhar had a lizardman

**Dalhar had a lizardman**

Dalhar had a lizardman  
Lizardman, lizardman  
Dalhar had a lizardman  
He fed him rats all day

Dalhar had a lizardman  
Lizardman, lizardman  
Dalhar had a lizardman  
And after food they'd play

Falderalderary  
Falder-all the way  
Falderalderary  
Won't you come and play?

Hungry little lizardman  
Lizardman, lizardman  
Hungry little lizardman  
Got only rats and hay

Hungry little lizardman  
Lizardman, lizardman  
Hungry little lizardman  
Thought Dalhar'd taste okay

Falderalderary  
Falder-all the way  
Falderalderary  
Won't you come and play?  
Falderalderary  
Falder-all the way  
Falderalderary  
Won't you come and play?


	9. The slaver in the den

**The slaver in the den**

The slaver in the den  
The slaver in the den  
Heigh-ho, the merry-o  
The slaver in the den

The slaver caught a slave  
The slaver caught a slave  
Heigh-ho, the merry-o  
The slaver caught a slave

The slave obeys the servant  
The slave obeys the servant  
Heigh-ho, the merry-o  
The slave obeys the servant

The servant has a master  
The servant has a master  
Heigh-ho, the merry-o  
The servant has a master

The master has a son  
The master has a son  
Heigh-ho, the merry-o  
The master has a son

The son became a soldier  
The son became a soldier  
Heigh-ho, the merry-o  
The son became a soldier

The soldier serves the priestess  
The soldier serves the priestess  
Heigh-ho, the merry-o  
The soldier serves the priestess

The priestess serves the Daughter  
The priestess serves the Daughter  
Heigh-ho, the merry-o  
The priestess serves the Daughter

The Daughter has a father  
The Daughter has a father  
Heigh-ho, the merry-o  
The Daughter has a father

The father is the Patron  
The father is the Patron  
Heigh-ho, the merry-o  
The father is the Patron

The Patron craves the Matron  
The Patron craves the Matron  
Heigh-ho, the merry-o  
The Patron craves the Matron

The Matron stands alone  
The Matron stands alone  
Heigh-ho, the merry-o  
The Matron stands alone


	10. Our Glenn

**Our Glenn**

He will kill you, he will kill you  
One by one, one by one  
There's no point in running, there's no point in running  
That's our Glenn, that's our Glenn


	11. Blame it on the dead

**Blame it on the dead**

There was a little Matron's daughter, hiding in her room  
Frightened, frightened, like it were her tomb  
Stand up, girlie-girl, so what if you're alone?  
Your family may be dead, but that opens up the throne!

Lalala...

And there's the youngest army recruit, shivering on the ground  
Corpses, corpses, corpses all around  
Stand up, soldier-boy, and take care of the source  
The Matron might reward you if the thinks the blame is yours!

Lalala...

The mages' secret training base was levelled with the floor  
Tenfolds of Drow will be with us nevermore  
Stand up, clumsy lad, and think of what you'll say  
Just blame it on the dead, never liked them anyway!

Lalala...

Just blame it on the dead  
Never liked them anyway!


	12. A lady rises above

**A lady rises above**

The children Senger and Jallil  
They were friends  
A friendship with a solid seal  
Never ends  
Though he was noble she was poor  
Her parents both died in the war  
Their standing was the same  
Their standing was the same  
Their standing was the same

When Senger first became of age  
He was proud  
Jallil would dance upon his stage  
So he vowed  
He'd lusted for her all along  
But never had he stood so strong  
He suddenly rose above  
He suddenly rose above  
He suddenly rose above

But when Jallil was old enough  
She grew strong  
Her threats of Vengeance were no bluff  
He'd been wrong  
She joined the Convent to be schooled  
And never was her anger cooled  
Her Vengeance tasted so sweet  
Her Vengeance tasted so sweet  
Her Vengeance tasted so sweet

First Senger's family had to go  
One by one  
Then he was left to take the blow  
He'd begun  
She stripped him naked to the bone  
He danced while he was put to stone  
Again the following day  
Again the following day  
Again the following day

Young Senger should have known before  
He was dumb  
A girl will never stay decor  
Or succumb  
However high your rank may be  
She'll find a way to disagree  
A lady rises above  
A lady rises above  
A lady rises above


	13. Off to the war

**Off to the war**

Left foot, then right foot, then left foot once more  
You'll be walking hours when it's off to the war  
You don't show that you're scared, though you know what you'll find  
A constant rain of fireballs will blow your mind

A constant rain of fireballs  
The lizard-riding cavalerie  
A garrison of Drider-scum  
The streaming mass of dying slaves  
Those fiesty foreign priestesses  
Your partners slain for foreign gods  
Abandoned comrades left to die  
Them neverending screams of pain  
A hundred poisoned arrowpoints  
The burning tar flung off the walls  
The horrid stench that some call food  
Some burning homes to light your way  
That growing pile of severed limbs  
Beheaded corpses for a floor  
The steaming coldness of it all  
A dozen blows to crack your skull


	14. Garnet is black

**Garnet is black**

Garnet is black, diddle, diddle, garnet is red  
One day we'll come, diddle, diddle, back from the dead  
Who told you so, diddle, diddle, who told you so?  
Vengeance so sweet, diddle, diddle, She told me so

Call up your men, diddle, diddle, tell them to fight  
Some with two swords, diddle, diddle, some with sheer might  
Priestesses turn, diddle, diddle, men into swarm  
Mages of flame, diddle, diddle, shall keep us warm

Garnet is red, diddle, diddle, garnet is black  
When She does call, diddle, diddle, all will come back  
Let us prepare, diddle, diddle, for that sweet day  
We shall be safe, diddle, diddle, out of harm's way

So much to plan, diddle, diddle, so much to do  
Patron, my pet, diddle, diddle, we will fight too  
When must we go, diddle, diddle, when must we go?  
I rule in life, diddle, diddle, then we must go


End file.
